A Valentines Addiction
by Sycarous08
Summary: Natsuki Kuga is 18,single,living on her own and she has a gaming addiction when Mai drags her for a day out Natsuki finds she has a new addiction. ShizNat


A Valentines Addiction

Parings: ShizNat and MaiMikoto

In a dark apartment room with a only the TV lighting the room and the lone wolf Natsuki Kuga sat by the side of her bed only the tapping on the buttons of her controller could be heard through the quiet room

_My name is Natsuki Kuga and I'm a addicted gamer thats really there is to say about me all I need is my Xbox 360 I play all types of games first person shooters,RPGS,action/adventure,beat-em ups you name it right now I'm playing Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 against this guy online and I've kicked a lot of peoples asses the only problem with being a girl gamer is-_

"hey you sound hot! where do you live babe?"

"piss off you fucking pervert!" Natsuki bellowed down the mic as she left the game "I swear whenever I'm online all the guys want to do is know where I live or if I will go out with them" Natsuki just grunted and threw her mic on the floor "fucking ass holes" she cursed standing up and walking over to her fridge pulling out a bottle of water "honestly I should just put in my bio '_I'm gay so stop bothering me!_' jesus" Natsuki said as she began to down the drink

"hey Natsuki you in!" Natsuki heard someone below out to her from behind her

Natsuki spultered out the water "Mai wait don't come-" Natsuki became blinded as a bright light shone over her eyes she covered her eyes in protection

"Kuga Natsuki!" she heard Mai bellow

'_oh great_' Natsuki thought as she removed her arms from her eyes to see her best friend Tokhia Mai with her girlfriend Mikoto Minagi in her glomping position on Mai with her legs and arms wrapped around her Natsuki just pinched the bridge of her nose "Mai turn the lights off" she groaned

Mai crossed her arms over her chest "Natsuki what do you think you are doing?"

Natsuki sat back down where she was and picked up the controler "what does it look like to you?" she said as she started to tap the buttons

Mai started to pout "Mikoto"

"right!" Mikoto jumped off Mais back and started to gather up the trash over Natsukis floor with a nearby broom she found

Mai stomped her way over to the wolf and she stood with her arms crossed in fornt of the navy-haired girl "Mai move! your blocking the screen!" Natsuki said moving around trying to get a better view. Mai let out a sigh turned around and suddenly the screen went blank for Natsuki "what the!" she turned to Mai she was holding the plug for the Xbox in her hand "Mai! plug it back in!"

"KUGA NATSUKI!" Natsuki flinched this time Mai shouted at her a lot louder and firmer "Natsuki you spent all your time playing computer games in the dark,you barely step outside this apartment,you haven't got a job,your still single and worst of all" Mai held her nose "you stink"

"what! no I-" Natsuki sniffed her top "wow I do stink"

Mai leaned down "Natsuki I want to apologize in advanced"

"huh?" Natsuki was very confused in what Mai was talking about

"Mikoto now!"

"yes Mai!" Mikoto dropped the broom and pounced onto Natsukis right arm and latched onto it

"hey Mikoto get off me!" Natsuki bellowed but soon found Mai grabbing hold off her left arm dragging her away "hey where are you guys taking me?" Mai and Mikoto shoved Natsuki into her bathroom "hey guys!"

"we're not letting you out until you have a shower!" Mikoto bellowed into the room through the door

"so get yourself cleaned up!" Mai bellowed followed after Mikoto

"come on guys! let me out!" Natsuki begged them

"nope!" they both said in unison

Natsuki sighed she just couldn't be bothered to argue with those 2 for hours on end "alright you guys win I'll take a shower"

Mai giggled silently to herself and whispered to Mikoto "thanks Mikoto"

Mikoto beamed a smile at Mai "can I have my reward now Mai?"

"only if you promise to guard this door with your life" Mikoto nodded furiously "alright then" Mai held Mikotos cheeks in her hand and she leaned into Mikoto to press her lips against hers as the two embraced one and another

Natsuki sat on the opposite end of the door she could slight moans coming from the couple Natsuki sighed "love who needs it?"

-Later-

After a quick change of clothes,brushing teeth and combing of hair Mai and Mikoto dragged Natsuki outside for a day out

"arghhhh" Natsuki groaned lying on the floor "I'mmm dyiiiing"

"Natsuki! will you stop that! your embarrassing me!" Mai bellowed as she pulled Natsuki to her feet

"but Mai I think I'm allergic to the sun" Natsuki groaned more

"yea and I'm a ninja"

"could of fooled me with that orange hair of yours" Natsuki said rolling her eyes

"look can you just try and enjoy this"

Natsuki let out a sigh "alright I can at least try" Natsuki looked around where they walking "so were are we heading?" she asked Mai

Mai gently patted Mikotos head as Mikoto wrapped her arms round Mai's waist "just to the local bar for a drink and a chat"

"thats all you dragged me out here for!" Natsuki growled

"hey who knows you might meet someone special"

Natsuki just snorted at that statement "yea right I don't really care about love all I need is me,my hands,a controller and my Xbox thats it"

Mai just giggled "oh Natsuki"

"what?"

"I was like that"

"you was?"

"yea until" She stroked her hand through Mikotos black silk hair "I meet Mikoto here"

Mikoto rubbed her cheek at Mais arm she was under strict instruction to not rub her face anywhere near her breast in public "I changed Mai's life"

"was this when Tate cheated on you with Shiho?" Natsuki asked

"yea my heart was broken into many pieces then Mikoto came along and repaired it" Mai and Mikoto looked into each others eyes as Mai placed a kiss on Mikotos forehead "thank you Mikoto"

Mikoto giggled "no thank you for return my feelings Mai"

"urgh seriously get a room you two" Natsuki sighed

Mai just pouted "awww Natsuki you ruined the romantic moment between us"

"shall I leave you two alone then?" Natsuki grinned rather mischief hoping to go back to her apartment

"oh no you don't" Mai grabbed Natsukis arm "your coming with us weather you like it or not"

Natsuki let out a even bigger sigh "Mai theres really no point its not like I'm going to meet the love of my life there or something"

-meanwhile at Duran Gunners bar-

"Ara?" a confused Shizuru looked out the window up into the blue sky

"is everything ok Shizuru-san?" a concered Yukino asked

"yes everything is fine Kikukawa-san" Shizuru smiled back at Yukino "I just had this weird feeling that today destiny will bring something good to me today"

"Buzuke!" Haruka growled "will you shut starting out the window and continue of with this paperwork!"

"its stop staring Haruka-chan"

"thats what I said Yukino!"

Shizuru giggled to herself "excuse me I need to use the bathroom" she said standing up

"well hurry back!" Haruka ordered

Shizuru walked to the bar she stopped when the doors of the bar flung open "Barmen! a red wine and 2 cokes please" Mai yelled as she was followed by Mikoto and dragging Natsuki in

"Mai! for gods sake let me go already!" Natsuki bellowed struggling against her friends grip

"come on Natsuki let loose!" Mikoto said sitting on a bar stool

"oh please" Natsuki said rolling her '_maybe I could use this time to think_'

Shizuru stared at the mysterious purple haired girl before her she didn't even noticed Shizuru but as soon as Shizuru laid her eyes on her it felt like they were the only 2 in the room "Ara looks like my guess about destiny as right"

Natsuki sitting at the bar sipping her coke and thinking to herself '_I could also get some more training done with Strider while I'm at it, theres also that final boss on Final Fantasy XIII, I need to get all the challenges done on Sonic Generations and then-_' Natsuki sipped her coke but all she felt was the ice touching her mouth '_wow I drank that quick_' she put down her glass "hey barmen another drink please"

"Ara let me pay that for you"

Natsuki turned her face to see a mysterious brunette girl sitting next to her giving her a rather beautiful smile '_who is this girl? she-shes beautiful_' Natsuki felt something fly through her body "oh er thanks" Natsuki scratched her cheek as there was awkward silence the other girl kept giving her a smile that she found both creepy and cute at the same time "soooooo do you have name?" Natsuki asked breaking the slience

"Ara yes I do my name is Fujino Shizuru" Shizuru eyed up the woman in fornt of her '_it seems as thought I've hit the jackpot with this one_' Shizurus smile grew "may I ask your name?"

"Kuga Natsuki" Natsuki introduced herself '_Shizuru? huh? why does that name and her looks send a elecrtical shock through my body?_'

"Natsuki? ahh I think I shall remeber that well Na-ts-uki" Shizuru said her name with a rather tangy rhythm

Natsuki's entire body jolted its like she was struck by lighting "err same to you Shizuru"

"so does Natsuki come here often?"

Natsuki took a sip of her new coke "not really" she pointed to her two friends over by the table who were chatting to themselves and giggling to each other "those two brought me out here" Natsuki had to refrain herself from going over there to stop Mai and Mikoto giggling

"are those your friend Natsuki? they seem to be giggling and eying the two of us"

"j-just ignore them!" Natsuki blurted out

"Ara if Natsuki says so" Shizuru spun back round "so would Natsuki like to tell me about herself"

Natsuki just shrugged her shoulders "not really much to say I'm just a girl living on her own with nothing but her games console"

Shizuru giggled "you sound rather unique to me"

Natsuki felt her cheeks turn red and hot "oh well thank you Shizuru" Natsuki traced her fingers around the glass "what about you Shizuru?"

"well I-"

"BUZUKE! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" a booming voice was heared throughout the bar

"Ara thats my queue to leave" Shizuru stood up from her seat

"Shizuru!" Natsuki felt her cheeks turn a very dark red "can we meet up again?" Shizuru beamed a smile at Natsuki she reached for a nearby napkin wrote something down on it folded it in half and handed to Natsuki "whats this?" Natsuki asked Shizuru

Shizuru giggled she placed a kiss on Natsukis cheek Natsuki felt her mouth fly open as she went into a shocked pase "see you soon Natsuki" she walked past Mai and Mikoto "so you are Natsuki's friends right? nice to meet you I'm Fujino Shizuru"

"nice to meet you Shizuru-san" Mai started off "I'm Tokiha Mai and this is my girlfriend Minagi Mikoto" Mai brushed her hand through Mikotos hair

Shizuru smiled "I hope to see you soon Mai-san Mikoto-san" Shizuru walked off the sence

"where have you been Buzuke!" Haruka growled

"oh nowhere Haruka-san" Shizuru smiled "by the way Haruka-san are you and Kikukawa-san doing anything for Valentines day?"

Haruke turned her face away from Shizuru "none of your bussiness Buzuke"

Mai followed by Mikoto ran up to Natsuki "oh my god Natsuki! I knew it! I knew you would meet someone special if we came here and I was damn right!" Mai start to get all giddy

Mikoto waved her hand in Natsuki non-moving face "Mai I think Natsuki's dead"

"Oi Earth to Natsuki!" Mai clicked her fingers in fornt of Natsuki's face "OI NATSUKI!" she yelled into her ear

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK MAI!" Natsuki shouted back to her

"welcome back to Earth Natsuki"

"huh?" Natsuki got a quick look around "where did Shizuru go?"

"she pecked you on the cheek and left you were completely frozen when she kissed you hahahahah!" Mai brusted out laughing

Natsuki gritted her teeth "god damn it Mai!"

"ah sorry Natsuki its just funny! hahahahah!" sh couldn't stop herself from laughing

Mikoto was confused in what was happening "is Mai ok Natsuki?"

Natsuki felt her blood boil "she won't be in a minute"

Mikotos mind took that as a message that her girlfriend was in danger "DON'T WORRY MAI I WILL SAVE YOU!" Mikoto jumped onto Mai with her face planted firmly into Mai's breast

"Mikoto get off!" Mai tried to pull her off

Natsuki stared at the sence before her "what excatly is going on here?" she took this opportunity to examine the note Shizuru left for her Natsuki opened the napkin and read it there was a number on it along with a note to Natsuki 'call me some time my Natsuki x' Natsuki felt a huge blush apper on her cheeks "my Natsuki?" she repeated "when did I become her Natsuki?"

"aw thats such a sweat letter Natsuki" Mai said looking over her shoulder with Mikoto back to the glomping postion "looks like you have found yourself a girlfriend"

Natsuki turned around and threw a punch at Mai likely she dodged at the last minute "PISS OFF MAI!"

After a hour of teasing by her best friend Natsuki decided she had enough and called it night with Mai and Mikoto following her

"so looks like this Fujino-san will you become your Valentine right Natsuki?" Mai asked

Natsuki looked at her best friend in a confused manner "what are you talking about Mai?"

"you didn't know? todays date is 11th February 3 days before Valentines Day"

"and I'm supposed to care?"

"well you should this Fujino-san seems like she is rather into you Natsuki"

"tsk whatever Valentines Day is just a load of horse shit to me"

Mai just shook her head "you just wait the human heart can unpredictable"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and mumbled "what a load of bullshit"

A few minutes later the three of them arrived outside Natsuki's apartment "so we'll catch you later Natsuki?"

"yea sure whatever" Natsuki said as she walked up some stairs "Night Mai Mikoto" the two of them waved Natsuki off as she entered her apartment "what a night" she fell back onto the door slipping her hands into her jacket she pulled out a piece of paper it was Shizurus number Natsuki just grunted grumbled up the paper and throw it on the counter "I'm probably never going to see her again whats the point in calling her" Natsuki throw off her shoes and flumped onto her bed her eyes got heavy as she fell into a slumber

_Shizuru and Natsukis lips locked for a few minutes as they savored each other tastes Shizuru pulled away planted a trail of kisses down Natsukis neck she reached Natsukis belly she lifted Natsukis shirt slightly and begin to kiss and lick around her belly button "S-Shizuru don't stop"_

_"Ara if thats what my Natsuki wishes" Shizuru begin to lean down and unzip Natsukis jeans "then I shall grant her that wish" she pulled down Natsukis jean as she saw her beloved in her lingre "hmm so this is some Natsukis lingre collection I'd like to see more but first" Shizuru leaned down and kissed Natsukis thigh making her yelp "I think I'll enjoy Natsuki tonight" Shizuru leaned in closer into Natsuki_

_"Shizuru!"_

Natsuki jumped up from her bed her breathing increased rapidly,she was really hot and her heat was beating like a drum "what the hell? why was I dreaming about me and Shizuru-" Natsuki felt a huge a blush "ah god!" she gripped her head out of frustration "I would never have a dream like that!" Natsuki pulled the covers over herself as she drifted off to sleep once more

The next day Natsuki felt as if her mind was just distracted she tried playing on Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 again however she was on a 11 game lose streak "come on! no! crap! aw son of bitch" make that 12 game lose streak

"so how about that-" before the guy could finish his sentence Natsuki quit the game she leaned her head back onto the bed and sighed

"today is just not my day I couldn't sleep last night and now even my gaming skills are going down the drain what is wrong with me?" Natsuki just stared up at the ceiling for a few moments she then reached for her cellphone "only one person can help me now" Natsuki pressed the speed dial and placed it to her ear

"hello?"

"hey spider" Natsuki greeted

"mutt what the fucking are you calling at this time for?"

"its 11 in the morning Nao"

"I know I just had a long night last night"

"spent it with Nina?"

"Nina and Arika rage at me all you want Mutt"

"whatever" there was a awkward silence between the two of them

"ok come on Mutt tell me whats wrong?"

Natsuki paused then came right out and said "say Nao whats it like to be in love?"

Nao tapped her chin "well theres not really a feeling to it when you meet that special someone and you feel a connection you know that the two of you were meant to be"

"or in your case three"

"shut the fuck up Mutt" Nao growled "so why do you ask about lo-" Nao wasn't stupid she could put two and two together "ohhhhh I get it now Mutt"

Natsukis eyebrow twitched "what?"

"you've meet some special girl haven't you?"

"N-No!"

"don't you lie to me Mutt" Nao said in her mischief voice

Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose "alright you got me Spider"

Nao punched the air "victory!"

"I wonder if Chie is doing anything right now"

"no escaping now Mutt your going to tell me everything"

Natsuki let out a sigh "if I must" Natsuki explained everything to Nao Mai and Mikoto dragging her out to the bar,meeting Shizuru and the kiss "and thats everything"

"hmmm now I see whats wrong with you Mutt" Nao grinned "your totally head over heals for this girl"

Natsuki eyes widened "are you serious? I only meet her today"

"have you ever heard the words Love At First Sight Mutt?"

"I don't believe in stuff like that"

"well you should because its happened to you"

"thats bullshit"

"alright then Mutt I'll prove it to you first take a deep breath" Natsuki obeyed and took a deep breath "now tell me what you think of this Shizuru girl"

"well shes rather beautiful,her hair looks rather silky and cute,her lips looked so sweet,that voice of hers nearly made my ears melt and the best bit about her where her eyes god I just-" Natsuki halted her sentence "oh"

"yea you get where I'm coming from right Mutt? listen Valentines Day is-"

"yea I know its coming up!" Natsuki blurted out

"who knows this year might be your lucky year" Natsuki said nothing leaving a very awkward Nao on the side "anyway Mutt I must be going speak to you later"

"see you later Nao" Natsuki hung up the phone she stood up and picked up the ruffled piece of paper then unfolded it reading Shizurus message to her once more she then punched in several numbers and put it to her waiting to hear Shizurus beautiful Kyoto voice once more

"Hello?" and then it was that single word made Natsukis heart beat increase

"Shizuru?"

"Ara? is this angel sent from heaven? I certainly hope so"

"n-n-no its me Shizuru Kuga Natsuki"

"of course I could never forget my Na-ts-uki"

Natsuki felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart by god she couldn't take all this flirting "S-S-S-Shizuru!" she sturrted out her name

"yes Natsuki?"

"are you doing anything this Valentines Day? I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere with me if you already have some other plans thats under-"

"Ara I would love to be Natsukis Valentine I know this lovely restaurant that we would love shall I short out the booking?"

"y-yea if you want to"

Shizuru giggled to herself "I shall see you on 14th February my Valentine Nat-su-ki" Shizuru then hung up on Natsuki leaving her completely speachless

-Valentines Eve-

"how about this?" Natsuki asked holding up a black shirt with a wolf painted on it

"fine" Mai answered

"this?"

"nice"

"this?"

"fine"

"this?"

"NATSUKI JUST PICK A GOD DAMN SHIRT ALREADY!"

Natsuki just clamped her mouth shut "your right sorry Mai"

Mai got up and patted Natsukis shoulder "no I'm sorry Natsuki I shouldn't of snapped at you like that"

Natsuki patted Mais hand as well "all is forgiven Mai" she walked over to her bed and sat down "its just that ever since I meet Shizuru I'm already 'head over heels in love with her' as Nao described to me"

Mai sat down by her best friend "well to be honest Natsuki when we were at the bar I did think you two would make a great couple and I knew by looking into your eyes that you were in love with Fujino-san"

Natsuki felt her phone vibrate in her jeans "you know too much about me" Natsuki said as she slipped out her phone

Mai laughed to herself "so true"

Natsuki opened her phone she recivied a new message from Shizuru '_I wonder what Shizuru wants?_' she opened the text '_heres the address for the restaurant were we will be have Lunch at can't wait my Natsuki x_' Natsuki face turned a very dark red "y-y-you baka Shizuru" she muttered

"hmmm? did you say something Natsuki?"

Natsuki hid her face away from Mai she couldn't take much more embrassment "no nothing at all"

-Valentines Day-

Natsuki arrived outside the restaurant named 'The Kagutsuchi Grill' she parked her motorcycle by the desginated area and removed her helmet "this seems rather modern" Natsuki was wearing some tight jeans with a black leather jacket and a orange shirt she held her biking helmet underneath her right arm. Natsuki opened the door as she stared at the intire it was a modern restaurant with a bar and tables however with it being valentines day there were several rows of hearts lining the walls "wow Shizuru picked a good place"

"do you have a table booked miss?" the waiter asked

Natsuki snapped out of her trance "huh? oh yea is there someone under the name Fujino booked"

The waiter checked his book "ah yes Miss Fujino is this way"

"thanks" Natsuki followed the man to a corner table with two chairs right by a window Natsuki looked over to see Shizuru looking out of the window with those beautifal teal eyes

"here you go"

"thank you" Natsuki thanked him as walked over to the table "Shizuru?"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki "Ara welcome Natsuki" Natsuki loved the dress Shizuru was wearing it was a long light red dress with a pattern of flowers of the bottom

Natsuki felt a pool form in her mouth '_s-she looks so beautiful in that_' Natsuki gluped "you errr look great Shizuru"

Shizuru giggled "so do you Natsuki take a seat I've already ordered us drinks"

"ah ok" Natsuki took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair then placed her helmet underneath and sit down there was a ackward slience between the two of them '_damn it Kuga say something!_' she thought to herself "so Shizuru the other day you never finished telling me about yourself" she started '_yes! finally I didn't fuck something up_'

"Ara so true I know so much about Natsuki and yet she knows nothing about me" the two of them laughed

"yea thats true I feel like I'm dating a stranger" Natsuki said as she scratched the back of her head '_a very sexy stranger_' she thought to herself

"anyway my father owns a huge company called Kiyohime Industry I spent a lot of childhood at my fathers company with him telling me over and over that I would inherit his company to carry on my familys name but-" Shizuru lowered her head "thats not I want"

Natsuki got really concerned about the burrenete girl "what do you want Shizuru?"

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki "I just want to live a normal life with someone I love the most and have a regular job but I guess that can never happen" Shizuru looked out the window once more then she felt something warm wrapped around her hand she looked down to see both of Natsukis hands wrapped around it "Natsuki?"

Natsuki held up Shizurus hand "I understand Shizuru its what you want and I don't think your father could ever change that"

"Natsuki" she muttered her name again then followed by a giggle she then leaned down and kisses her hands "Ookini Natsuki" she thanked her

"don't mention it" Natsuki smiled with her cheeks burning

"your drinks miss" the waiter appeared Natsuki quickly pulled away from Shizurus hands

"Ookini" she thanked him as the waiter put the drinks down onto the table "are you ready to order yet?"

"hmmmmm" Shizuru looked at her menu "I'll have the mixed salad please"

he wrote down Shizurus order and turned to Natsuki "and you miss?"

Natsuki immeditly knew what she wanted "I'll have the burger with a side of garlic bread and extra mayonise on it"

The waiter took there menus and left "Ara Natsuki sounds like she loves mayonise"

"hell yea! mayo is awesome! you don't have problem with that do you Shizuru?"

Shizuru sipped at her tea "not at all"

After several teasing and blushing the couple had there food and payed for it the two of them were standing right by Natsukis bike

"I had fun Natsuki" Shizuru said as she stood by Natsukis motorcycle

'_ok don't let it end now_' she let out a sigh then turned to face Shizuru "say Shizuru would you like to come back to my place?"

"why of course I would love to Natsuki but it appears you only have one helmet for your motorcycle" Natsuki waved her finger at Shizuru she pulled up the seat and pulled out a second helmet from the secret compartment then threw it Shizuru lucky she caught it just in time "Ara I take back what I said Natsuki seems to be prepared"

Natsuki just shrugged her shoulders "hey I had it prepared if I picked up someone at a bar or something" The two of them bursted out into a fit of laughters until Natsuki slipped on her helmet,climbed on her motorcycle then patted to the space behind her Shizuru giggled as she slipped on the helmet and climbed onto the motorcycle too she then wrapped her arms around Natsukis stomach

"Ara Natsuki is so warm"

Lucky thanks to the helmet it blocked out Natsukis blush "hold on tight" she said as she started up the motorcycle and pulled out of the park

-Later-

Natsuki parked her bike in the apartment car park throughout the entire journey Natsuki could feel Shizurus touch its like it was just the two of them in the world and nothing or noone else mattered but the two of them she reached down and grabbed Shizurus hands "we're here Shizuru"

The two of them dismounted from the bike as Shizuru pulled off the helmet she flipped her back to make it not look so messy leaving Natsuki awed "everything ok Natsuki?" Shizuru asked

"y-yes its just that" Natsuki said as she pulled of her helmet too she walked over to Shizuru and twisted a couple strands of Shizurus hair between her fingers "your hair as well as you are so beautiful Shizuru" this time it was Shizurus turn to blush '_I made her blush! me? SCORE!_'

"Ooikini Natsuki but my beauty can't be on par to that of yours"

Natsuki then joined with Shizuru on blushing "not in my eyes" se muttered Natsuki grabbed Shizurus hand "shall we go up to my apartment?"

"but of course Natsuki" Natsuki lead Shizuru up to her apartment and unlocked the door letting Shizuru in "here we are" she said as light were turned out lighting up her tiny apartment

"woah its really impressive Natsuki"

Natsuki threw her keys onto the side "well thats the first time someone has ever said that to me have you ever been inside some elses place before?"

Shizuru shoke her head "my father was very scrit he wouldn't allow me to see anyone espically any boys"

Natsuki felt sorry for Shizuru "well what about me and today?"

"father thought I was meeting up with some boy and before I left he told '_I want to meet this boy to see if he his perfect for the Fujino family_' I just" a tear streamed down Shizurus cheek "I haven't the guts to tell him about my true sexuality about me being a lesbian" at that moment is when the tears started to stream down her cheek it was then Shizuru felt a warm embrace she opened her eyes to see Natsuki hugging her

"I understand your scared Shizuru but" The two of them looked into each others eyes again "I'll be here for you always I promise"

Shizuru wiped the tears away from her eyes "Okini Natsuki"

"I think you could use some cheering up Shizuru up for some gaming?"

Shizuru twidled her thumbs "hm I don't know how to play games Natsuki"

"really?"

"really"

"your serious?"

"yes father said they would riot my brain"

"bull crap!" Natsuki bellowed though not too loud "gaming is perfect pass time and it brings friends and loved ones together" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru and sat her down by her bed "I'l prove it to you" Natsuki switched on the Xbox

"how so Natsuki?"

"by showing you the joys of gaming" Natsuki sat down next to Shizuru as she started Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 Natsuki spread her legs apart and patted the space between her "come sit here Shizuru" she did as she was told as she moved sitting between Natsukis legs and nuzzled into Natsukis chest. Natsuki put arms on Shizurus chest "give me your hands Shizuru" Shizuru held up her hands then Natsuki placed on each side of the controller one thumb on the A button and the other on the left analog stick

"what now Natsuki?"

Natsuki placed her hands over the top of Shizurus "now I'll show you how to play" Using her hands Natsuki guided Shizuru to Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3's training mode she then picked Amaterasu,Deadpool and Dante then 3 random oppenets "alright you ready Shizuru?"

After a full of hour of teaching Shizuru finally understood how to play the game

"by god that felt like forever to teach you how to play this game Shizuru" Natsuki said as she flopped her head back onto the bed

Shizuru giggled "well Natsuki is a good teacher" suddenly a idea popped into Shizurus head "maybe Natsuki would like a bet?"

she lifted up her head to stare right into Shizurus eyes "oh really?"

"yes if I win against Natsuki in a game Natsuki has to kiss me" Natsuki eyes widned in surprise however Shizuru wasn't finished she traced her fingers to her own mouth "on the lips"

Natsuki turned a very dark red "ok your on and if I win" Natsuki rubbed her chin to think something up "you'll buy me a copy of Soul Calibur 5"

"agreed" Shizuru took the risk

Natsuki turned on the other controller and handed it to Shizuru as she went into Versus mode "you better be prepared I ain't going to hold back" Natsuki choose her ace team Amaterasu,Deadpool and Dante

"same here my Natsuki" Shizuru choose her brand new team Iron Fist,X-23 and Strider Hiryu

"nice choices Shizuru but your only a beginer"

"Ara I think Natsuki will find I'm a fast leaner" and the match began

-A Few Minutes Later-

"what the hell! how are you doing this!" Natsuki bellowed Shizuru just took out her Deadpool with X-23

"I told Natsuki" Natsuki's Dante then jumped in "I'm a fast learner"

"yea but when Dante comes out I don't hold back" Natsuki quickly pulled of a combo with Dante reducing X-23's health by half then performed his level 1 Millon Pounds _immeditly_ taking out X-23 "ha all thats left is Strider"

"Ara Natsuki just made a huge mistake" as soon as Strider jumped in Shizuru activated her X-Factor and went stragiht into Striders level 3 Ouroboros followed by a quick teleport behind Dante to catch Natsuki surprised and fired away

'_no no no!_' Natsuki thought as she tried her best to break away from Strider but he was too fast and within a spilt second Dante was taken out "nooo!" Natsuki let out a cry of defeat

"looks like I win Natsuki"

"h-how can this be I've never lost before" Natsuki said with a defeat tone she felt a tap on her shoulder she knew right away who it was she looked up to Shizuru

"Natsuki still has her part of her bet to hold up"

Natsukis heart beat defintly increased it was beating like some drums she was praying Shizuru couldn't hear it '_w-w-what should I do? I have to kiss Shizuru! oh god oh god god_' she began to panick

"Ara does Natsuki not want to kiss me?"

Natsuki gulped her body started to move all by its self her hands reached around Shizurus neck '_oh god please don't screw this up!_' Natsuki clured her lips as she slowly leaned into Shizuru then Shizuru closed the gap between them quicker then Natsuki thought there lips danced together as they embraced each other for another minute until Shizuru pulled away a slience fell between them as they stared into each others eyes

Shizuru broke the slience when she grabbed Natsukis hand "I love you so much Natsuki"

Natsuki was unsure how to reply to that without thinking she quickly burlted out "how can you say that!" Natsuki felt like she stabbed herself in the chest "we've only know each other for a short amount of time so why?"

Shizuru lifted up Natsukis hand and kissed it "becasue whenever I look into Natsukis eyes it feels like I've know Natsuki for my entire life"

Natsuki felt really bad from what she just said '_what should I do? hmm_' Natsuki looked puzzled for a moment until she asked "have you ever been with anyone else before Shizuru?"

Shizuru shook her head "your the first one Natsuki and I'm glad you were my first lover Natsuki"

"same for me Shizuru" Natsuki stroked the controller she held "its all been about Gaming for me day in and day out until" Natsukis hand went from the controller to Shizurus cheek "I want my days to be all about you Shizuru"

Shizuru giggled as she placed her hand on Natsukis "maybe everyday your days could be about me and gaming Na-ts-uki"

Natsuki smiled "I'd like that" The two of them joined once more there lips now confiriming there love for each other

Natsuki lifted Shizuru up as the two of them were only fall back on the bed as there lips continued danced they pulled away again however Natsuki didn't stop she began to kiss down Shizurus cheek to her neck "ahh Natsuki I love you"

"I love you too Shizuru oh and thank you for the great Valentines Day" the two of them smiled at each other then Natsuki went back to ravage Shizurus neck her eyes trailed over to her still running Xbox '_sorry Xbox I have a new addiciton now_'

Sycarous08: Yes I know I'm late but my computer started having problems with and I couldn't post it on time so sorry about that and also sorry for various mistakes in this fic I'm in need of a Beta Reader (though my friend says he will give it a shot at Beta Reading my new fanfic XD)


End file.
